


The Joy of Cooking

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Minerva's distaste for cooking, Pomona attempts to save their terrible grade in Muggle Studies by baking a cake. (Hogwarts circa early 1940s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesty fic for kink_bingo

"I don't really think this is a good place for proper cooking," Pomona said as she looked around the Potions classroom, wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"We can't go down in the kitchens because the house elves will kick us out," Minerva said, hoisting a cauldron off the shelf. "Not the common room either, because I will die before someone sees me making a stupid cake."

"Surely you're not thinking of using that?" Pomona looked aghast at the cauldron.

"What? It's clean." Minerva sniffed inside. "Let's get on with this stupid assignment. I'd wager Professor Maris isn't making the boys cook a cake."

"I think they have to write an essay on Muggle cutlery." Pomona rummaged in her sack and pulled out a bag of flour. "Knives and whatnot."

"Wizards have knives! I swear, she's making us girls do this on purpose."

"I suppose it's to get us ready for cooking when we're Mums ourselves?" Pomona was sniffing at the cauldron. "Do you really think we should --"

"Ha!" Minerva crossed her arms. "I'm never becoming a mother. I'll... I'll have house elves do my cooking. I don't have time for this ridiculousness. Remember when she took us on the tour of the Muggle bakery? The boys got to sample the pastry puffs but she made the girls prepare sandwiches for tea."

"'Stay away from the sweets,'" Minerva said haughtily, pinching her nose to affect her voice. "'You don't want to end up with a bit of extra about the middle, girls!'"

"I think Muggle baking is nice," Pomona, stifling a laugh at Minerva's impression. "I like doing things with my own hands. What? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, nothing," Minerva grinned.

"Well, maybe we'll get some extra credit since you seem determined to fail this class. I borrowed this from the professor to help us make our cake."

Pomona held up a strange contraption by its handle, but then frowned as she looked at the end of it which was simply a screw.

"Oh bother, where's the beater gone..."

"Now you've gone and broken it."

"No I haven't! It's in here somewhere, I picked it up with the other attachments that came with." Pomona said irritably as she searched her bag.

"What attachments?" Minerva tried to peer into the sack.

"This round thing," Pomona held up the smooth ball, which had a hole where the screw part went in. Minerva gaped at her. "What?"

"Give me that." Minerva picked up the kitchen contraption and screwed the ball on. "How does it start up?"

"There," Pomona flicked the switch on the underside of the contraption, which buzzed to life. "Professor said it's supposed to use electricity but she charmed it to --" Minerva was shaking her head and grinning even more. "What now?"

"You're sure the Professor was so willing to part with this?"

"She did said I had to have it back by tomorrow -- will you stop wasting time, I want to get this cake done!"

"You don't --" Minvera shook her head. "Come on, touch it." Pomona shook her head impatiently but poked it anyway. Although the machine was buzzing in her hand, the smooth ball was vibrating more than the machine itself. Pomona pulled her hand back in surprise.

"That seems like a useless attachment," Pomona stammered, "unless it's meant to smooth the frosting or something."

"You can't possibly be that daft," Minerva laughed. "Though it really is much more fun that you are." She glanced at the door. "You put it between your legs, silly."

"What?!"

"Like this." Minerva sat down on a stool and touched the smooth ball to her crotch. Pomona stared as Minerva slid the ball over the fabric of her skirt. Minerva squirmed and pulled the contraption away with a little laugh. "No wonder she wanted it back quickly, it was made for this, don't you see?"

"You can't be serious."

"I read about it," Minerva said, touching the ball of the contraption with the tip of her finger. "It's... a relaxer of sorts. The other baking attachments disguise its real purpose. Oh don't look so shocked, it's not like you've never touched yourself."

"But not with a thing," Pomona gaped. "That's not right."

"I think you should go first," Minerva grinned mischievously. She grabbed it from Pomona and waggled it a little. Pomona backed away and bumped into the side of the desk.

"Get that away from me!" Pomona hissed. "I mean it, don't you dare --" Minerva kissed her. Pomona knew Minerva meant to distract her, Minerva's kiss never failed to do so. Pomona could feel the smooth ball of the contraption buzzing against the inside of her thigh. She tensed. "Is it going to hurt?"

Minerva pressed the ball against Pomona's underpants. The buzzing was abrupt at first, Pomona tried to raise herself off of it, but then Minerva slid it closer over her clitoris. Pomona gasped.

"It's strange. Warm. No, don't move it, I --"

"Nice, isn't it?" Minerva pinched Pomona's nipple a little which made Pomona jump a little.

"Don't push it there so hard," Pomona gasped, "it's so strong, the vibration. Just... just it hold it still while I... oh, yes like that..."

"Imagine the good little housewife pleasuring herself before the man of the house gets home from work?" Minerva chuckled. "A quickie while the bread rises?"

"Changed your mind --" Pomona grinned weakly, still brushing herself lightly against the humming contraction, a hitch in her voice as she gasped, "changed your mind about not being in the kitchen then?"

"Sure, I'd come visit you and your little plaything in the kitchen," Minerva tickled Pomona's stomach lightly and winked, "I do so love a woman with a bit of extra in the middle."

Pomona tried to twist away from Minerva's fingers, giggling and gasping as she climaxed much more quickly than she expected.

"Oh turn it off!" Pomona groaned as shoved the contraption away, squeezing her thighs together tightly, "it's too much!"

Minerva turned off the switch, glancing at the underside of the contraption. She shook her head and looked deviously at Pomona. "Look here, it has a dial. Saucy girl, you had it on 'high.'"

"We have until tomorrow," Pomona smoothed down her skirts and fanned her face a little. She grinned at Minerva and grabbed the contraption back. "I wonder how long I can tease you on 'low.'"


End file.
